The Spartical Mystery World Wide
by DoctorAmySong
Summary: So basically the Spartical mystery but with a few extra friends and Kat will be with us for longer the Sparticals now have friends all over the world now they have brains strength and agility to help them this time but will it be enough (rated T just in case)


Chapter one the disappearance

Kate's pov

In America

Kate was doing what she was usually doing in the middle of the day. Playing video games or reading a book witch at the moment she was playing video games. Her mother had gone to the store leavening her in charge of her little sister who was on the computer. Kate heard the garage door open. She put her remote down and went down into the garage to go help her mom with the groceries. When she got down there. Her mother handed her some bags filled with groceries but as soon as she grabbed them her mother disappeared and the bags she was getting fell. Kate was terrified she didn't see her momma anymore and she was scared she was only 11 years old and had a little sister who was 8 what was she going to do. Then a thought came to her head that she didn't want, she had to call her father but she then noticed that she had no cell service luckily her mother hadn't taken her car to the store and her step dad had taken her mom's car to work so she wouldn't have to drive the automatic. Which is supposed to be easier to drive but she had never driven one. She was about to get in the car and get the keys until she realized she couldn't just leave Maggie there with her not even knowing she'd left. So Kate brought in the rest of the groceries and put them up and grabbed her parents radio's and gave one to her sister. ''Um Kate why are you giving me this we don't have are license yet?'' asked Maggie '' I know Mag but I'm gonna try and drive into town and the phones aren't working and I need you to stay here'' Kate answered ''uh ok '' Maggie said in an exited voice '' go I'll lock the doors and arm the alarm'' ''good girl '' Kate said while heading out the door she had brought a little money with her just in case she needed any she only had about seventy dollars on her but she thought that would be enough to bribe a few people and kids she held in the clutch and put the car in reverse and drove out she saw cars all over the street when she got out to the main road witch made it harder for her not to wreck the car considering she sucked at driving. She made it into the main part of town and saw a bunch of kids running around like crazy and she saw kids robing hotdog carts so she decided instead of trying to go to bridge street she should try and drive to her grandparent's house if what she thought was going on really was she would need protection from older kid. She was almost at the gate when my radio started going off ''hello hello is anyone there ''I heard someone say through the speaker I picked up the radio and answered ''yes hello I am a third party of w9tea and w9mjp who are you are you ok '' I asked through the radio while I was waiting for a response I pulled in and closed the gate and parked the car in the back. I jumped out of the car took the keys. And unlocked the door to the house. I grabbed the big key ring and went outside and tried to find the right key to the well house. It took me awhile to but I finally able to find the right key to open the door I went in and grabbed the glass jars filled with food and found a hiding place for them. I opened the door to my papa's man house room I found a lot of ammo and I grabbed my bow and a bunch of arrows I grabbed I little sack and put them in it and grabbed a knife and a small hand gun witch I latched to my belt and locked everything up. But not before grabbing some of the jars of food and all the jars of change. And got back in the car and tried to drive home until I noticed I would need to get some more gas so I figured there was an emergence gas can in the trunk if she was quick she could take the pipe from the truck that wasn't too far from where the car was she quickly turned off the car and jumped out grabbed the can of gas and grabbed the tube and started taking the gas from some of the stranded vehicles trying her best not to accidently get any in her mouth. Witch she failed a little bit at. So she put some of it into the car then filled the can back up and screwed the cap back on and put it in the trunk. And drove back home to Maggie.

Violet and Shellby

In England

 **(Sidenote my characters will meet up with the other actual Sparticals but I will do there pov's in the next chapter)**

Violet was sitting on her bed reading a book. When her best friend Shellby burst in through her window. Even though most people would be terrified by this Violet was not she was used to this it was quite normal for Shellby to run into her room through the window all frantic. So she just licked her finger and turned the page but soon she sighed and put the book down on the bed beside her and said '' what is it this time Shelbs do I need to get your sisters again?'' Violet asked walking over to her drawers and pulling out a sweatshirt and a pair of running shoes with socks. '' No no, no, no, no, that's not the problem well I mean it is but it's not, Violet I need your help, again '' Shellby said tilting her head. Violet sighed '' what is it this time'' '' wellll '' Shellby started then a little head poked out the window it was Pip Shellby's favorite sibling and Violet's arch nemeses '' NO not Pip '' Violet said raising her voice a little '' ok then Violet where are your parents? '' '' um seriously there at work where they always are '' Violet said annoyed '' ok ya then where's your nanny? '' Shellby asked once again this time way more confident than before and then Violet had I confused yet curios look on her face and said '' she never showed up'' '' exactly'' she said shaking Violet as her eyes got wider '' I'm eating Pip'' Violet said acting freaky witch caused Pip to scream and run through the door to Violets bedroom and throughout the house leaving Violet rolling over with laughter. '' VIOLET'' Shellby shouted '' what she deserved it'' Violey said in her normal grumpy tone '' ugh I I wha why do I even try with you'' Shellby said frustrated Violet then smiled in response.

~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~

They had all packed backpacks full of stuff **(Whether they needed it or not)** ''so uh were exactly are we going?'' Shellby asked tired '' to London, now come on were almost there I know someone who might be able to tell us what's going on'' Violet said taking in deep breaths. They walked up over a little hill and they were able to see a bunch of houses below and they made really good time going down. When they got down Violet walked past a few houses and knocked on the door of one there was the sound of a little kid hollering ''Hey that's mine'' then there was a sound of shattering glass. Violet ran over to were the sound came from she saw a bunch of kids running off but she saw one struggling to run away '' HEY don't you know stealing is illegal'' she said right before punching him it knocked him out cold for Violet was a lot tougher then she looked and she looked really tough. ''Violet is that you'' a familiar voice said from behind her she turned around and said '' ya, sup Kat'' with a slight smile.

 **BOOM CLIFHANGA TAKE DAT GUYS BOO YA TELL ME WHAT YA THINK AND FILL FREE TO SEND ME PEOPLES OR SPARTICALS**


End file.
